New York City
by NoCareChakara
Summary: The Sand Siblings somehow find themselves in a 18 year olds apartment in New York City! HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET THERE! Gaara x OC, rated for language.
1. Welcome to NYC

**NoCareChakara: Welcome to my first ever Gaara fanfic x3**

**Gaara: …**

**NoCareChakara: Shut up Gaara!**

**Gaara: …**

**NoCareChakara: DON'T DISOBEY ME YOUNG MAN O.-**

**Gaara: … NoCareChakara doesn't own Naruto…but she does own a peanut sized brain…**

**NoCareChakara: How nice of you to say so x3**

**Gaara: O.o (backs away from NoCareChakara)**

**NoCareChakara: Alrighty then, ON WITH THE STORY X3… BTW: everyone is 18 x3**

* * *

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buduh buduh buduh, buzz, bu-" **CRASH!** I threw my alarm clock against the wall and crawled back to sleep.

* * *

After about half an hour, I arose from my bed, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched out my arms. 

"Urgh, wait day is it?" I lazily asked looking to my watch. _Saturday,_ ok, free time…cool. I dragged my self out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom where I took a quick shower.

I was about to apply conditioner to my scalp when I heard this weird thump coming from my room, _who on Earth?_ I grabbed my towel and tied it around my body so that my arms could move freely without having to grip it. I slowly opened the door to find…_HOLY SHIT!_ OMG! THE SAND SIBLINGS! OMG! GAARA'S HERE TOO! I swear, I just wanted to bound out and squeeze him…but I then realized that I was, like, NAKED…

"AIE!" it swear, there wasn't a single grave within a five mile radius that wasn't awake after that scream. The characters awoke from my scream, just like the people in the graves. I slammed the door shut and began breathing very heavily. I then put my ear to the door and listened for any movements; I heard grumbling and the sound of people picking themselves up. I tried to listen for footsteps, but thanks to my damn carpet, I couldn't hear any. My heart rate rose, wondering if I was dreaming, crazy or some weirdo thieves decided to play dress up. I sighed and put my back to the door…I looked up to find Gaara's third eye watching me…while I was wrapped in a towel…

"HOLY SHIT! YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT!" I screamed as I began throwing things at the eye, it dodged everything I threw at it and disappeared. I stood up quickly, grabbed the door handle and swung the door open; rage filling my eyes. Temari and Kankuro were casting inquiring faces at Gaara, then all three glared at me as I marched out of the bathroom, still in towel, and slapped Gaara…HARD. Temari looked at me like I was crazy, Kankuro had the same look only he was gazing at me in my towel. Once Gaara recovered, he got angry and commanded his sand to wrap around my neck. I was lifted off the ground, choking. Temari and Kankuro tried to calm Gaara down. With the last breath of air I could muster, I spoke,

"It's your own fault for peeping at me, ero!" Gaara got angrier and tightened the grip around my neck. Temari had had just about enough and yelled at Gaara,

"GAARA! PUT HER DOWN!" Gaara and Kankuro glared at her in shock, "She might be able to tell us where we are!" she stated. Just then, I began coughing as sand had made its way down my throat. I thought I was going to die! Suddenly, I dropped. Gaara had released me from the sand and was now towering over me mightily. I got up and brushed my towel clean of the extra sand. I then asked Temari if she would keep Gaara under control while I changed; she was shocked to discover that I knew her name, and it raised a lot of questions, but complied and demanded answers once I was done changing. I agreed and went back inside my bathroom.

* * *

I was fully changed into a black 'Billabong' shirt with dark blue jeans when I emerged; my dark brown hair was slightly wet though, but the colors chosen made the color of my eyes stand out. 

"Ok, that was certainly an eventful morning." I stated dumbly as I emerged, Temari glared at me,

"Ok, you're done changing, now answer our questions." She demanded, "One: how do you know our names?"

"Well, how can I put this… well, you see, you three are a part of a popular manga series called 'Naruto'" they gave me confused faces,

"What's a manga, and why is it named after Him?" Kankuro questioned, I sighed,

"A manga is a comic book," I pulled out a 'Fruits Basket' manga from my book case and tossed it to Kankuro, who naturally caught it, "That's a manga called 'Fruits Basket'. You are from a manga too, only 'Fruits Basket' doesn't involve anything to do with your world." They gave me utterly confused faces, I sighed once more, "Next question."

"We aren't in the Wind Country; how did we get here and where are we?" Gaara asked with his emotionless tone. I shook my head,

"I seriously don't know. All I can tell you is that you're currently in New York City," They gave me another truck load of confused faces, "It's the best city on Earth" I stated, closing my eyes and thinking of its greatness. I snapped out of my trance when Temari placed a hand on my shoulder,

"You ok?"

"Yea, sorry, I just spaced out for a second there, I'm Lilly by the way." I replied nervously as I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and held out a hand for Temari to shake. She shook it greeting and a smile spread across her face. Suddenly, a chorus of rumbling stomachs echoed through my room, the Sand siblings blushed. I laughed, "I'm guessing you're all hungry." Temari nodded and I laughed once more, "ok, I'll get you guys something."

* * *

I quietly snuck into my kitchen and nabbed four bowls, spoons, two cereal boxes and a carton of milk. I then raced back into my room and handed everyone a bowl and spoon. I poured myself a bowl of Coco Puffs and added the milk. The three stared at me. 

"What?" I asked, and then realized that they didn't have cereal in the Naruto world, "OH! This is cereal; I got two packets for you to choose from: one is Coco Puffs, which is really chocolaty, and the other is Cheerios, which is basically wheat goodness." I replied smiling. They cast glances at each other; I decided to give them a spoonful of my bowl… THEY LOVED IT! They all then poured themselves a bowl of Coco Puffs and devoured it in minutes flat. Even Gaara seemed to enjoy the chocolaty goodness. I smiled and grabbed the bowls, spoons, milk and cereal and departed to the kitchen where I washed the bowls and spoons and put away the cereal and milk.

As I washed the dishes, I turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing; Don't Call Me Baby. I began to sing along to the song as I washed, dried and put away. But little to my knowledge, someone was listening to me singing through the doorway…

Once I was done I cleaned the sink and straightened up the place, my back to the door at all times. I sighed in triumph as the kitchen sparkled. I smiled and spun around on my heel; only to come face to face with Gaara who was leaning against the doorframe.

"A-" I was about to shriek when a hand covered my mouth. My blue eyes were wide with shock, and I think I blushed because I felt warmth rise to my cheeks. I looked to his emotionless face, expecting an answer; which I never received…with a blink of an eye, he was gone, and I was left there… totally dumbfounded, with little grains of sand at my feet.

* * *

Thinking I was just seeing things; I made my way back to my bedroom where Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were helping themselves to my photo album. Gaara was just hovering over Kankuro and Temari as they sat, peering through the photos, taking each one out and reading the labels on the back. I 'ahem'-ed, causing them to jump and slam the album shut. I smirked and walked over to them, 

"It's alright, I don't mind." I spoke, morphing my smirk into a kind smile. Temari smiled back and re-opened the album. I pointed to the photos and explained each one, they seemed to be quite interested; I even got a few laughs at the funny ones from Kankuro and Temari, Gaara just smirked.

After a few hours, after we had finished going through photos and I had told them everything I could about New York City, Temari inquired if they could tour around NYC. Kankuro and Gaara seemed to like the idea as well, but I gave them a troubled face,

"Alright…but you guys have to change." I stated, they gave me weird looks, "I'm not the only one who reads manga you know; someone else is BOUND to recognize you if walk around like that." I got up and strode over to my closet, "Put these on, Temari." I smiled as I handed her a white shirt and a blue skirt. She nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I began digging though my closet to find some male clothing, or clothes that both genders wear. I found a black, baggy shirt and trousers for Kankuro and a blood red shirt that read 'Fire Head' with a face made of fire and black, baggy jeans for Gaara.

Once Temari emerged, I undid her hair and brushed it so it was flat. She looked really nice, she looked nothing like Temari anymore. When her brothers saw her, they gazed at her like she was a complete stranger, a pretty one. I smiled,

"INTRODUCING, THE NEW AND IMPROVED, TEMARI OF THE SAND!" Temari glared at me playfully and we both laughed, "Ok, since you can't go around NYC with the name Temari, how about we call you…" I paused for a moment to think, "Mary! It's easy to remember and you'll recognize it easily." I stated happily. Temari nodded and sat on my bed.

Kankuro went into the bathroom and changed, when he emerged; he had wiped off his face paint and removed his puppet from his back…HE LOOKED GOOD! Once again, he looked nothing like himself. I smiled and began thinking of a name to give him…

"GOT IT! How about Kevin? You'll recognize it instantly, so it's easy to remember." Kankuro nodded and joined Temari and chatted.

Gaara was next to change, I was actually looking forward to seeing him look differently. Once he was done, I swear, I felt like fainting; his gourd was no longer around his back, his ninja accessories discarded and he was wearing everything I gave him…he looked so good, I almost fainted, but fought the urge to since I had to stick to business. I stood and walked over to him, studied him a little, disguising it so that it looked like I was thinking of a good name for him.

"How about…" I began, still thinking and admiring, but to my surprise; Gaara already had a name in mind,

"Orlando." He stated before I could think, I then looked up to him confused, "I read it in your album." He stated once more, still emotionless. I sighed, shrugged then gave a simple 'ok'.

* * *

I grabbed my keys, purse and shoes for everyone before we left. I decided to walk around the city instead of taking cars of busses. Earlier, I had told them that using their chakara was off limits in this world, thankfully, they listened and throughout the whole day; they did things like normal people. 

I showed them around NYC; we went to the Empire State Building, Central Park, Grand Central Station, Rockefeller Center and the Statue of Liberty. The sand siblings loved it! They were amazed by New York. By the time the stars were out (or supposed to be out), it was dinnertime. I offered to take them to a restaurant; they complied and we all got a ride in a carriage to a restaurant in Rockefeller Center.

During the whole trip, Gaara was glaring at every building in wonder. Kankuro and Temari were bombarding me with questions which I replied to happily, but I was relieved that at least one person wasn't bombarding. In case you were wondering; Kankuro was on the far left, next came Temari, then me, then Gaara on the far right. As Kankuro and Temari glared at the neon lights, I looked to Gaara,

"How do you like New York, Orlando?" I questioned, a smile still on my face. He turned to me; his face didn't bare a smile, but you could tell he was happy.

"I think it's…interesting…" he replied, his answer actually had emotion! I smiled further and nodded. I turned to the driver and asked him how long until they were there; he said it was another five minutes. I thanked him and looked to the sky and closed my eyes; I listened to Kankuro/Kevin and Temari/Mary chat about the city and the sound of the traffic. After a few minutes, I felt sleepy and rested my head on Gaara/Orlando's shoulder. He was taken slightly aback by my actions, but relaxed after a few minutes.

After five minutes, we arrived at Rockefeller Center like the driver said. Gaara nudged me, since I was already sorta drifting to sleep. I thanked Gaara, paid the driver, patted the horse and waved goodbye. Once we were inside; we made our way to the restaurant. I explained the menus to them (since they didn't know American food). Orlando, Mary and Kevin ordered fish whilst I ordered some chicken soup.

* * *

After a few minutes, the food arrived. The others found everything completely fancy, I found it amusing. We all dug in to our food greedily (who wouldn't be if you were touring around NYC ever since morning without a snack?). I laughed at Gaara's face; he had a little fish dangling on his nose. I reached out and picked it off him, he seemed to tense at my actions, but I brushed that away and put the fish in my mouth. Gaara glared at me for a while, I got slightly uncomfortable so I turned to Temari and Kankuro and joined in their conversation. 

Half an hour passed since that moment when we departed for home. Gaara had his eyes cast upon me that whole time...it was kinda unnerving... thank goodness for my Temari and Kankuro; my own, personal, safety net. We hitched ourselves a cab which took us back home in a few minutes flat. Throughout the whole time; Gaara continued to stare! I was getting mad. Temari and Kankuro continued to talk about New York and other random things while Gaara and I sat in silence. Suddenly, Gaara spoke up,

"So..." he began, he sounded...nervous... "Watcha wanna talk about?" he asked, VERY informally. I glared at him, then frowned slightly,

"For one, I would like to know why you're staring at me." I stated, he glared at me and turned to the window, I got angry at this and was about to retort, but he stopped me,

"I'll tell you later." I was confused and glared at him, he was staring out the window throughout the whole ride.

A few minutes passed and we were outside my apartment. I paid the man and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I went straight to the couch and began fiddling with it, Kankuro caught me and inquired if I wanted help, I agreed and he helped me pull out the couch to make a bed for two. I sighed and went to fetch blankets and pillows. When I arrived back, the three were discussing who would sleep where. Once Temari caught a glimps of me in the corner of her eye, she inquired. Everyone's gazes fell upon me, it was uncomfortable! I stuttered a 'dunno' and left them to decide whilst I got a glass of water.

When I returned...they have me the worst results: Kankuro and Temari were to sleep on the couch whilst Gaara slept with me! That time...I fainted.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 10:00 a.m. I was not on the floor, but in my bed! Thankfully, there was no Gaara in sight...or any trace of another being. I sighed, thinking that yesterday was just a dream. I stretched and realized that I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I shook that fact off and made my way to the bathroom with fresh clothes. I opened the door and began fiddling with my bra, only to hear an ahem at the door. I froze. _I recognize that voice..._ I thought confused. I turned around to find Gaara, leaning on the door frame again. My eyes widened and an enormous blush appeared on my face. Gaara stood emotionless...or so he thought, he was smirking slightly, that was what made me blush more. I began to stutter and junk when I remembered what I asked him yesterday:

"Well, it's later." I stated, he looked to me with a slight confused face, "Why have you been staring at me?" I asked once more. He looked to the ground slightly and sighed,

"I don't know." I then realized that he didn't know why he was staring earlier, so he wanted to wait for a reason. I sighed and inquired if everyone was awake. He shook his head, "Kankuro and Temari are asleep."

"Why are you up?" I asked, once I recieved the answer, I slapped myself mentally for my stupidity,

"I can't sleep..."

"Oh yeah...because of...well, you know." I replied. He looked slightly angry/sad when he heard that. I coughed slightly and decided to leave the bathroom and continue my routine later. I was about to exit, when Gaara stood before me. I stepped the other way, only to have him block me again. The other way, same thing happened! "OK!" I started, getting a little annoyed, "You go left, and I'll go right." I stated, he smirked. I went to the right, only to have him step in front of me again! He smirked,

"You didn't clarify if it was YOUR left or MY left." he stated, being the genius he is. I scoweled at him. He glared at me, somewhat playfully.

"LOOK HERE, RACCOON BOY! It's too early to be playing games, and I'm still tired, and right now, I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE!" I erupted. To my surprise, Gaara began to...laugh?

"As much as I despise that 'Raccoon boy' remark, you're ok." My angry face morphed into a confused one; my eyes looking straight into his, slightly wide, yet narrowed in thought. Then, before I could say anything more, he placed a hand over my mouth and ... OMG, smiled! My eyes widened and he disappeared once more, and I was left there again, with little grains of sand at my feet...

* * *

**NoCareChakara: PLEASE R/R x3**

**NoCareChakara luvs all those who R/R X3**


	2. What!

**NoCareChakara: THANKIEZ TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED X3**

**Gaara: …**

**NoCareChakara: I WUV YA ALL X3**

**Gaara: … (Backs away)**

**NoCareChakara: AND I WUV YOU! (Points to Gaara and glomps him)**

**Gaara: O.o (is being squished)**

**NoCareChakara: X3 **

**Gaara: (In raspy voice) NoCareChakara doesn't own Naruto… (Gags and faints) x.X**

**NoCareChakara: NO! TT.TT… (Thinks for a moment) …if you don't wake up…I'll have to give you CPR >:3**

**Gaara: (Wakes up violently) NO!**

**NoCareChakara: X3 works every time… sorry it took so long. THE SITE WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD MY DOCUMENT! It works now so...yeah...**

**

* * *

GOING OUT TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPPIE X3: **

**Angel of Forgotten Souls:** Yes, total tragedy.

**Englem: **I'm on it X3 I haven't got a lot of inspiration for My Eyes, Your Eyes, but I have ideas so I'll update soon

**animefreak: **Don't hate me TT.TT (cries Niagara falls)

**Blondes-4-naruto: **HERE'S UR UPDATE x3

**KuniToMyHeart:** THANKIEZ X3 (gives KuniToMyHeart a Gaara plushie X3)

**Yaminah: **BOTH X3. Real names at Lilly's apartment and fake names when going outside, makes sense no? Thankiez for reviewing x3

**THANKIEZ TO ALL FOR REVIEWING**

**FREE GAARA PLUSHIEZ 4 YAZ X3**

* * *

A month has past since the sand siblings mysteriously found their way into my world. I swear, everywhere I go, I feel eyes on me…you guessed it…the eyes of Gaara…Oi…why won't he leave me be! Sure, it's fun to have your crush stare at you know and then, but all the time is just plain freaky! Truth be told, I think he's trying to mess with me. Perhaps he's testing out some odd new genjutsu, toying with me, keeping an eye on me to see if I'm trustworthy…or I could go to option D… either he or that freaky demon, Shukaku, is perverted. Best stay clear of that option…for the time being… 

Temari and Kankuro are great; Temari is like a big sister to me now, same goes for Kankuro…only, not the big SISTER part. He's more like a best friend rather than a big brother. Gaara? Well, he's…just…Gaara…nothing special. I want to be friends with him, but his stares are off putting. I plan on telling Kankuro and Temari tonight, why didn't I tell them sooner? … oh yeah…Gaara would suddenly appear before I could say anything. It scares me sometimes; it's like he's watching my every move! To tell the truth…I'm afraid of him… completely, and utterly…afraid… I jump every time I see sand! He's messing with me, I know it! Or…am I doing it myself?

* * *

It was five a.m. when I woke up; I haven't been sleeping well in the past few days. I don't know why. Perhaps Gaara's getting to me. Brushing that aside I stood and stretched my tired arms. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and departed for the kitchen. I couldn't be bothered to take my shower that morning. Anyway, I quietly crept to my cupboard and grabbed a white mug and some milk from the fridge. I poured a little milk in the mug and stuck it in the microwave; after a minute I removed it and went to my cupboard again to find cocoa powder…I found it…at the top of the shelf, out of my reach. I sighed and began pulling out a chair, when I felt something wrap around my waist; it was rough, and a little prickly. Before I could guess what was going on, I could no longer feel the kitchen tiles on my feet…my eyes widened and I started to panic. All my questions were answered when I heard a voice from behind me: 

"It's ok…" it said emotionlessly, "It's just me…" I froze. His glares are enough! Why does he want to help me? His sand lifted me up until the powder was in my reach. I grabbed it and he brought be down instantly. I was a little shaky, but I managed to whisper a thanks, he sighed. My hand was shaky as I poured the powder in the mug. I'm sure he noticed; who wouldn't? I was like a leaf in a tornado. I heard him sigh again.

"Why did you lift me?" I inquired shakily, "couldn't you have just brought the powder down?" I dared not to look at him; he looked scary when the moonlight hit his face. He looked…like a demon in the moonlight. I heard him scoff…his voice…deepened somehow…

"Tell me Lilly, are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of my sand?" I didn't reply. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my waist again. That damned sand… but this time; it also wrapped around my thighs, my arms and my neck. My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets; what was he planning? He began lifting me into the air, I wanted to scream; but the sand around my neck prevented that. His sand turned me around to meet his crazed face…the moon DID make him look like a demon…wait…why does he have his gourd on his back…uh oh…what was today? I cast my blue eyes over to the calendar on my fridge…it read 28th June…SHIT! TONIGHT'S A FULL MOON! I looked to Gaara again, his face was frightening. I felt hot tears flow down my face as he began snickering like Shukaku. I was too young to die! I didn't want to die! I closed my eyes and let more tears flow down my face. I felt the sand tighten around me; my breathing was cut off soon after. I began to gag and cough, very loudly at that. **_"Well then, let's take another off our list, shall we?"_** I heard the demon inside him speak. I mustered all the breath I could and screamed out,

"TEMARI! (Gag) KANKURO!" Kankuro woke slightly and lifted his head from the pillow. I saw his eyes widen as he cast his gaze upon me,

"GAARA, DROP HER!" His yells woke Temari; who had the same reaction to the situation as Kankuro. The two charged at Gaara and grabbed his arms to calm him down, but the sand armor sent them flying. Seeing my friends being sent flying; I wanted to kick Gaara, but the sand secured my legs, I wanted to punch him, but the sand secured my arms, I wanted to scream, but the sand secured my voice, I wanted to squirm, but the sand secured my entire body. I wasn't ready to die…but the sand forced me to accept it.

"LILLY, DEAR! ARE YOU OK?" my elderly next door neighbor, Edna, questioned while knocking on the door. Snapping Gaara out of his trance with Shukaku and I was dropped instantly. Gaara was glaring at me in shock, realizing what he had done. I coughed for a moment and picked myself off the ground. Gaara offered to help by extending his hand, but I fell over and covered my face, quivering before he could come within a foot's range. His hand retracted and I ran to the door, "Lilly, are you ok? I heard screaming." Edna, my dear sweet neighbor spoke concerned. I shook my head,

"I'm alright Edna, but thank you for your concern." I replied, trying my hardest to smile after my ordeal. Edna nodded and spoke her sorry, I waved a hand in ok and she made her way back to her home. I closed the door and put my back to it, I now owed dear, sweet Edna my life. My face was cold, I could feel it. I slid down the door into a fetal position. Gaara was still glaring at me from the kitchen; he had a huge hint of sorrow in his expression. Temari and Kankuro came to my sides; Temari hugged me whilst Kankuro glared angrily at Gaara. They both helped me up and guarded me to my room. Temari sat me on my bed then slid next to me herself. I let more tears roll down my face and my body shake from fear. Kankuro and Temari glanced at each other with knowing, sorrow filled faces; they two were frightened of the Shukaku, but the two weren't attacked by him before, not like I was. Temari wrapped her arms around me and I cried on her shoulder. Kankuro sat on the other side of me and patted my back. I fell asleep soon after, the two tucked me in and stayed with me the whole night…friends indeed.

* * *

I woke later at midday. I was still frightened from my ordeal; my eyes felt warm from all the crying and my body was shaking. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and rubbed them warm; it was actually cold that morning. I peered around the room to find Temari asleep on the floor and Kankuro asleep against the wall. I smiled; they cared for me like a sister. I frowned as I thought further: they thought of me as a sister…and their brother as a monster…I tucked my knees into my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I began to think about what happened: then heard my stomach rumble so I lifted myself off my bed, crept past Kankuro and Temari and peeked out the door. With no Gaara in sight I made my way to the kitchen and reheated the milk I heated at five. Once fully heated, I poured the rest of the cocoa powder into the mug and stirred. I then poured in more milk and stuck it in the microwave again. It beeped, signaling it was done and I retrieved the mug and drank. It was always better warm. Chocolate was the cure for everything. I continued to sip my cocoa, my back to the cupboard, leaning against the counter, left hand on the counter. It was so relaxing…and he interrupted it… 

"Hey…" he spoke; I jolted upward, only to come face to face with Gaara who was using his chakara to hang from the ceiling, wearing his normal ninja wear and weaponry; gourd included. I swear, I was, like, two centimeters away from his face. My eyes were wide and I WAS quivering. Gaara sighed; I flinched, closing my eyes tight. "Sorry…about earlier…" my eyes jolted open and I glared at his face in shock, "I loose control over him sometimes; especially if it's a full moon." I fell silent for a moment before nodded my head in understanding, and tried to step to my right, but he blocked me, to the left, he blocked me. I sighed,

"Oh no, we're not going through this again…" he smirked, I glared at him, "I'll go to the right whilst YOU go to the left." I went to the right…and he blocked me again,

"Once again, you failed to clarify whose left you were referring to." I scowled and put my hands to my hips and leaned further into him, he backed away a little,

"Alright then; you get out of my way before I do the worst thing imaginable to both you AND your demon." Gaara scoffed at the threat,

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" before he could do anything else, I leaned in and kissed his lips. His raccoon eyes shot open. I stopped kissing him a second later and smirked, he was frozen. I then sidestepped and made my way back to my room. Gaara placed a hand over his lips and stayed completely still. Before I could open the door to my room, I felt the sand wrap around my wrist; it was my time to freeze, NOT AGAIN! I felt the sand wrap around my ankles and I began to step back unwillingly. I stepped back until I came face to face with Gaara once more, this time, I didn't gulp seeing his face, "You know, for being the worst thing imaginable; it didn't seem so awful." My eyes widened; what was on his mind? My questions were answered as his sand brought me forward. I was but a hairline away from his face when his sand stopped moving me…he was giving me a choice? I looked to his face; it was mischievous, yet commanding…the same face I fell in love with in all of the mangas… I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and kissed him again. I think we kissed of about ten minutes before breaking. Gaara smirked and brought himself off the ceiling and landed in front of me. I decided to lean against the counter again; back to it, both hands on the edge and leaning onto the counter. Gaara was smirking as usual and leaned into me,

"Well what do ya know," I shot quickly, "Sabaku no Gaara is getting wild…" I mocked, laughing slightly before he placed a hand over my mouth, smirked and disappeared. I was left there; with little grains of sand at my feet.

* * *

I stood there for another few minutes; eyes narrowed as I thought of the moment, _'This can't be Gaara…no way, no how!' _I thought to myself, _'Gaara doesn't love anyone but himself, just as his tattoo from Yamashiro implies…well…be loves Sunakagure too…but still! That can't be Gaara…it just can't be!'_ I continued inside myself, but my inner self, Mimi, repelled the ideas, 

'_**HOW DARE YOU THINK SUCH A THING!'**_

'_But according to the manga-'_

'_**Who gives a shit about the manga! It's not the center of the universe you know!'**_

'_I kno-'_

'_**OH REALLY! The manga says this, the manga says that, BAH! The manga never said anything about the sand siblings disappearing did it?'**_

'…_no'_

'_**The manga never said they would be teleported to NYC and land in your bedroom did it?'**_

'_no'_

'_**The manga never said they Gaara would fall for someone like you did it!'**_

'_no- HEY! What's wrong with me!'_

'_**Look at yourself: a scrawny eighteen year old with a crappy job, low pay, lives alone, no friends and no social life just made out with the hottest guy in the manga; YOU'RE TOTAL OPPOSITES!'**_

'…_ouch…'_

'_**Did I take it too far?'**_

'_Just a smidge'_

'_**Oh…ops…'**_

'_What ever…'_

'_**Anyway, the manga isn't your friggin god! These guys aren't gonna stay here forever…enjoy it while you can will ya…'**_

'_I guess you're right…sorry Mimi…'_

'_**No problem. Just enjoy it while it lasts. I know I will…'**_

'_right…'_

'_**SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SEC!'**_

I remained silent and began to here people arguing from my room: the voices were that of Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and…wait, THERE SHOULDN'T BE A FOURTH VOICE! I raced over to my room and whipped the door open. My eyes widened with shock to find Baki and various other Suna Nins arguing with the Kazekage, Gaara, about returning to Suna. They all turned their attention to me as my jaw dropped. Baki remained still but a sand nin charged at me; only to be stopped by the sand siblings and an angry Gaara.

"Don't touch her…" Gaara and Temari snarled simultaneously. Baki and the others were taken back by their actions. Kankuro stepped forward and explained me to Baki. He nodded and resumed the argument they had before my arrival,

"GAARA! YOU MUST RETURN WITH US TO THE SAND! Within the past month we've been bombarded with attacks from the sound ever since news of your disappearance reached them. Konoha has half of their ninja out searching and three quarters of Suna's are doing the same."

My eyes widened; what was there to argue about! They should go the sand already!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE WAITING FOR!" I screamed, nabbing everyone's attention, "Practically all of Suna is out looking for you three and half of Konoha is too! There shouldn't BE any arguments involved!" The three still glared at me, hints of rejection in their faces,

"Do you…want us to leave that badly?" Temari questioned, her voice very hurt. I shook my head frantically,

"OF COURSE NOT! But you guys just can't leave Suna to be attacked by the sound. Gaara," he turned to me, "You love Sunagakure don't you?" he nodded, "then how can you even hesitate returning to defend it?" he lowered his head and sighed,

"Alright…" the sand nins rejoiced whilst the three looked to the floor in gloom whilst sighing. Baki signaled them to follow him through a special portal which lead them to Suna. Temari and Kankuro gave me huge hugs before turning to Baki. Gaara glared at me with anger…then sighed and gave me a hug; which surprised everyone. I let tears roll down my face as all three waved goodbye…so this was it? A month together and then that was it? Temari and Gaara had already stepped through the portal and Kankuro waited for a moment,

"HURRY UP KANKURO!" Baki yelled, he didn't pay attention and turned to me,

"Hey, do you want to come?" My eyes widened and I gasped for joy,

"REALLY!"

"Sure! Why not?" I squealed with delight before nabbing a backpack and tossing my essentials into it. I faced Kankuro and hugged him gratefully, he wrapped his arms around me too which made me a little guilty and uncomfortable in my gut. I cleared my throat and jumped through the portal with him. I couldn't believe it…I was going to live in Sunagakure!


End file.
